


Happy Anniversary

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Dom!Suga, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Kageyama on the night of their third anniversary. </p><p> </p><p>This is literally the weak plot excuse to write dom!Suga/sub!Kageyama in a roughly BDSM setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a conversation on twitter with @sugawxra (Bia) and a bunch of others who were all strangers at the time until they jumped on my gentle dom!Suga headcanon train and then shit went to hell. Now I have a good amount of friends who were waiting for this to be written. Enjoy, I guess?

His skin felt clean and the sheets were soft around him. It was nearly dawn. He curled up on his side, pulling his knees to his chest and yanked the arm that had been softly resting on his hip around his waist firmer. He heard a soft groan from his partner as he rolled over to press his chest against Tobio’s back, his lips against the nape of his neck. The skin of Suga’s wrist against his fingers was nearly as soft as the sheets and his lips on his neck sent an uncontrollable shiver down his spine. He felt safe.

 

The night had started just the way Tobio had planned. It was their anniversary, three years together, and he’d taken Suga to dinner at their favorite restaurant. The meal had been good, comfortable, everything that their life together had become, and truthfully Tobio’s mind was more on what they’d planned for after dinner. 

When they got home he had crawled into bed, fully clothed and feigning sleep. He felt the heavy weight settle into the bed beside him before Suga’s hands were against his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. They preferred it this way: Tobio with his eyes closed, Suga doing the work. It was how they planned out their evening. 

He felt Suga’s fingers against his bare chest, then at the waistband of his pants, the button, the zipper. He moved just enough to allow his clothes to be pulled free and soon he was naked on top of the sheets. He kept his eyes closed. It was thrilling, never knowing where the next touch would come from. 

His arms were lifted above his head and he heard the metallic click of handcuffs as they were secured first around both wrists, and then to a second pair connecting him to the headboard. 

“Are you ready, Tobio?” Suga asked, his voice was raspy and deeper than usual in his arousal. 

Tobio nodded. He wasn’t allowed to speak, it was one of their standing rules. Eyes stay closed, no speaking. 

His legs were spread and his ankles secured to posts at the end of the bed. He could feel his cock hardening as the last of the knots was tied, stretching him spread eagle across the bed.

“Are you really ready?” Tobio jumped at the voice, just a whisper of a breath beside his ear. Suga was silent as he moved. 

He nodded fervently, keeping his lips pressed tight together. He just wanted to say yes, to scream it, to say _Please touch me_ , but he couldn’t. 

He heard a drawer opening and the thick slap of leather against skin. He felt the tip of the riding crop against his adam’s apple, drawing slowly downward, and he shivered. Suga slapped lightly at his nipples with the crop, not even enough to sting, before bringing it further down his body. 

The riding crop dragged at his thighs and down his legs. He felt a few more smacks, slightly harder, at the tops of his feet. He wondered if Suga was still fully dressed, wondered if he was hard, straining against his underwear or the zipper of his slacks. 

He felt the crop against his cheek, tapping slightly, a sign to open his mouth. He opened wide and felt Suga’s long fingers slide inside, rubbing against his cheeks and tongue. He sucked at the fingers instinctively before a sharp rap of the riding crop against his cheek made him wince and open his mouth again. His fingers explored the inside of Tobio’s mouth, pushing deep enough that the saliva caused him to swallow a few times and almost choke. 

Suga ran a spit-slicked finger down Tobio’s chest and he felt the cool air brushing against the wetness. He shivered involuntarily and the finger near his navel went sharp, nails scratching a few inches. Suga’s hands skirted the tops of his legs, caressing the sensitive skin near his groin, gently petting his inner thighs. 

When Tobio felt the hot wetness of Suga’s tongue replace his fingers he bit his lip hard. Suga sucked at his thighs, never once touching where Tobio so wanted him to touch. Something that felt like Suga’s hair grazed against the head of his cock and he groaned before he could stop it. He was so aroused he thought he could finish without even being touched at this point. 

“Shh, shh,” Suga chided, “that’s against the rules, Kageyama.” Suga pulled away and he felt a shift of weight on the bed as Suga stood up. Tobio could hear him pacing back and forth near the bed, but Suga made no moves to touch him. 

He laid, perfectly still and painfully aroused, for more than five minutes before he squirmed his hips and let out a soft whine. He heard Suga laugh softly.

“Do you miss me, Tobio?” he purred.

Kageyama nodded quickly. 

“What do you want me to do?” 

Kageyama wasn’t sure what to do: break the rules by speaking or not answer the question. After a few seconds he felt the leather tip of the riding crop brush against his nipple and he answered the question.

“Fuck me, Suga.” he groaned as the crop tapped lightly and then harder against his nipple. 

His eyes were still shut tight but he felt Suga kneel next to his upstretched arm. The bed creaked and Suga straddled his chest, his knees against Tobio’s armpits. He could feel Suga was naked now, the soft flesh of his thighs and ass pressing against his chest. His wrists strained against the restraints. He wanted to touch Suga: to stroke his thighs, to pull him up further and bring him into his mouth. 

“You want me to fuck you?” His voice was soft when he asked. It was gentle, a sharp contrast from the content of the sentence. Tobio nodded again, squeezing his eyes tighter shut. 

Suga leaned forward and pushed three fingers into Tobio’s mouth and he sucked at them eagerly, running his tongue around and between them, taking them as deep as Suga would press them in. He pulled away and Kageyama leaned forward, keeping the fingers in his mouth as long as he could before his neck couldn’t stretch any farther forward. 

Suga shifted farther up on his chest, lifting knees over his shoulders, his calves and feet still resting on Tobio’s chest and he hovered over his face. Kageyama strained his neck up, trying to reach anything he could, to coax Suga into his mouth. The knees that dug into the mattress on either side of his head readjusted, pushing against his ears and cheeks, squeezing slightly as Suga sat back and rested against his clavicle. 

The thighs against his face kept him from moving as he tried to turn his head to kiss them, first one way, then the other. He heard a slick sound as Suga stroked himself and he felt a warm drip fall against his adam’s apple. 

“What do you want now, Tobio?” Suga said, his voice was breathy now, tinged with a whine as Kageyama could hear him stroking faster. 

“I want to,” he paused, unsure if he was allowed to talk, the thighs around his head squeezed gently, “I want to suck you off. Come in my mouth.” Kageyama’s voice cracked as he finished his sentence and he licked his lips absentmindedly. He never got used to saying things like that, but by now he knew Suga wouldn’t go further without his encouragement. And he _really_ wanted Suga in his mouth. 

The thighs eased back and Suga’s hips lifted again, shifting up until Kageyama could feel the tip of his cock against his chin. He opened his mouth and attempted to scoot down, to catch the tip with his tongue. Suga thrust forward slowly, his cock trailing along Kageyama’s chin and bottom lip before easing inside. 

Suga continued to thrust, in and out, rubbing against the top of Kageyama’s mouth as he struggled to suck the best he could. He moved faster, breathing heavily and Kageyama felt as if he couldn’t breath at all. His mouth was full to bursting, Suga pressed against the back of his throat with every thrust, threatening to gag him. His wrists strained against the cuffs as he twisted, trying for purchase, to get leverage to catch his breath. 

His hips twisted as his ankles pulled as well and he felt his cock leaking against his stomach.  
He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he gasped and squeezed them shut. Suga was groaning now, a grunt with every thrust, trickling off into breathy whines. Just when he thought he would break, open his eyes and shout his safeword, Suga pulled back, out of his mouth just long enough for him to gasp a few staggering breaths. 

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Tobio. So beautiful. Are you ready?”

Kageyama was panting still but he nodded, his mouth open and ready for Suga to continue. He pushed back again, far enough that Kageyama felt his throat constricting as he almost gagged again. A few more deep thrusts into his mouth and Suga came, his groan raising in pitch and then cutting off as he held his breath and his hips shook. 

Kageyama swallowed the best he could, choking and coughing as Suga pulled all the way out of his mouth. He swallowed again, clearing his mouth, and took a few deep breaths. 

Suga didn’t take long to recover, crawling off Kageyama’s face and repositioning himself between his legs. He felt the riding crop drag against his navel before it tapped sharply against the head of his cock and his hips jumped. 

Suga’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, shoving his foreskin back and licking around the edges. Kageyama gasped, unable to keep quiet. He didn’t suck him in fully, just played around the tip while his free hand reached to cup Kageyama’s balls. He squeezed, gently at first, rolling the balls around in his hand. 

When Suga moved the riding crop and slapped it against the sack he almost shouted. He bit his lip again until he tasted blood in his mouth. He continued, alternating light slaps with sharper ones, switching sides, while his tongue lapped around the head of his cock teasingly. 

The taps with the riding crop increased in pressure and speed as Suga’s head dipped lower, pulling Kageyama fully into his mouth and Kageyama let out a long sigh. It only took a few more seconds before Kageyama’s hips jerked and he spilled into Suga’s mouth, who quickly swallowed, without choking the way Kageyama had. 

Suga sat up and Kageyama opened his eyes. Suga was smiling, a bright and open smile full of genuine affection. Kageyama saw his hair was slightly mussed, flatter on one side, his cheeks were flushed and the smattering of freckles over his shoulders showed plainly out from his pale skin. 

“How are you?” he asked.

Kageyama grunted and nodded slightly, not sure what to say. Suga leaned forward and slid his body alongside Kageyama’s still restrained limbs. He kissed his neck. 

“Tell me how you are, you grumpy baby.” Suga teased against his hear.

“I’m fine.” He said finally, his voice hoarse despite hardly speaking. “Wonderful.” He amended.

“Good. You were amazing. I love you so much, Tobio.” 

Kageyama just smiled slightly as Suga sat up and undid the cuffs from his wrists and ropes from his ankles. He sat up and Suga rushed off to the bathroom, running the tap on the tub. Before he could stand up Suga scooped him into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Kageyama was taller and he thought it must look ridiculous to be carried in the arms of his boyfriend in such a way. 

The tub was full of steaming water and Suga lowered him into it and began to scrub at his skin, cleaning the marks from the cuffs, soothing every mark on his skin with gentle touches.

He only left Kageyama alone long enough to change the sheets on the bed before he pulled him up and out of the tub, wrapped him up in a warm towel and dried his body. Kageyama didn’t resist, he stood and let Suga dry every part of him before wrapping his body again, this time in a blanket and bundling him back off to bed. 

“Rest now, I’m going to clean up and then I’ll be right here with you.” Suga kissed his forehead as he laid back into the clean sheets. “I love you.” He said again.

“I love you too.” Kageyama answered, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so embarrassed I'm sorry


End file.
